Corey Anderson vs. Justin Jones
The fight was the UFC debut of Justin Jones replacing an injured Jonathan Wilson who had in turn been replacing an injured Gian Villante. Both men came in undefeated. The fight was Jones' first loss. The first round began. A single was stuffed by Jones. Body kick by Anderson. Anderson tried a double, Jones stuffed it landing a right, ate a counter left. Jones landed a right and a hard left. Jones landed a left. Anderson tried a double, Jones tried a guillotine. Anderson kneed the head as they stood, landed a right and another. 3:00. Jones landed a right. And a left to the body. He kneed the body, they clinched. They broke, Jones breathing heavily. They broke away after clinching again. 2:00. Jones landed a good right. And a left. Anderson tried a single, Jones defending. They traded short bombs in close, Anderson kneed the body, right uppercut. 1:00. Jones landed a body kick and a left, Anderson got the back throwing him down, rights under, one hook, 35, rights under. Half-guard. "Quarter-mount!" 15. Jones hipped out trying a guillotine. They scrambled up, R1 ends, 10-9 Anderson I suppose but close. R2 began. Anderson ate a body kick, tried catching it for a single, Jones defending. He did to the clinch. Anderson kneed the body. And leg. 4:00. Anderson broke with a pair of lefts. And ate a counter left. Jones landed an inside kick and a body kick blocked. Anderson got a power double against the cage, side control. Jones standing. Did to the clinch. Jones kneed the head. 3:00. Anderson kneed the body twice, right hand, kneed the head. Jones kneed the body. Anderson right uppercut to the body. Ate a knee to the body. And another. And another. Anderson broke with a right, both men are tired. 2:00. Anderson landed a right to the body, ate a leg kick. Jones landed a hard leg kick. Anderson landed a counter right and ate one. Anderson landed a jab. Jones landed a nice leg kick. Anderson landed a counter right and a jab. Anderson landed a jab and ate a leg kick. Anderson feinted the single. 1:00 left. Anderson got the standing back. 35. Clinch. Anderson worked a double and slammed him. 15. Half-guard. Short rights. R2 ends, 10-9 Anderson. R3 began. They clinched. Anderson kneed the body. Jones defending a single. Anderson switching to a double. 4:00. He lifted Jones, carried him and slammed him to half-guard there. Jones trying a guillotine. Anderson escaped. Jones turtled up. Anderson thinking anaconda choke. 3:00. Anderson got the back. Jones turtling up. "Stand up Justin!" Jones standing. Anderson added a trip and kept him down. Anderson got the back. One hook. Short lefts. 2:00. Jones stood wearily in a scramble to the clinch. Anderson landed a spinning back elbow in the clinch. Ref could break 'em here.. Anderson worked a double and slammed Jones into half-guard escaping a guillotine. 1:00. Anderson thought about an arm triangle. He went for a straight armlock. Jones defending. Americana maybe. Lost it though. 30. 15. Three right elbows, R3 ends, 10-9 Anderson, 30-27 Anderson, Jones hugged him. In the replay the spinning elbow hit the neck and shoulder. One 30-26 but unanimous.